


520, 1314

by princenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, Jinyoung, Kinda Crackish, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markjin, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenyoung/pseuds/princenyoung
Summary: Mark confesses to Jinyoung using numbers.Jinyoung's not exactly pleased about it.





	520, 1314

**Author's Note:**

> i feel soft but this didn’t turn out soft lmao

**From: Mark**

— Jinyoung, I need to tell you something

 

**To: Mark**

— What is it?

 

**From: Mark**

— 520

— 1314

— Oh my god I said it

 

**To: Mark**

— What on earth does that mean?

— Oi, Mark, what the fuck is that supposed to mean

— Am I supposed to decode it or some shit?

— Are you in danger??

— Do you need me to save you??

— Mark, what the fuck, what is happening and why aren’t you replying to me omg

— MARK TUAN WHAT THE FUCK

 

**From: Mark**

— I went to empty my bladder, chill jfc

 

**To: Mark**

— I’m going to fucking kill you, but before that, what does that mean?

 

**From: Mark**

— You don’t know what it means?

 

**To: Mark**

— Well shit, I don’t. If I did, I wouldn’t be spamming you

— What is this gibberish?

 

**From: Mark**

— Well, you’re going to have to find out yourself

— Search it up or some shit, it’s not that hard

— Naver’s a reliable source in these situations

 

**To: Mark**

— Istfg if you’re cursing me out or some shit in Spanish with these numbers I’m going to stab you

 

**From: Mark**

— With love

 

**To: Mark**

— Did I say I hate you?

 

**From: Mark**

— We both know that’s not true

— Now go ahead and search it up, I will wait for your reply

— And don’t take too long because I’m actually nervous as fuck and it took me a lot of contemplation and careful planning to make this move, Jinyoung

 

—

 

So that’s what he does when he sees how serious Mark is about this — He searches it up on Naver and clicks on the first article that pops up. He squints at the Chinese characters that appears on the page and, using his limited Chinese skills, tries to decipher the characters. It was pretty much torture as he tries to recall what those characters meant, until the meaning finally registered to him. “Doesn’t that mean I love you in Chinese?” he mumbles, “Yeah, it does. What the fuck?” With that being said, he tries to decipher the other four characters. “One… Something? I don’t get this,” he groans in annoyance. “Oh wait,” he mumbles. He pulls up his translation app and copies and pastes the words into the box. “All one’s life… You mean, forever?” he mumbles, eyes dilating a bit, siting back in his seat for a second to absorb everything. “I love you… Forever? For a lifetime? Are you — He fucking — Over text— Oh my god,” he grumbles.

 

—

 

**To: Mark**

— We need to talk

— Now.

 

—

 

Mark nervously waits for Jinyoung, mind racing with many different thoughts.

 

_What if he hates me now? What the hell do I do then? Did I fuck up that bad? Will he not want to be friends with me anymore because of this? Fuck, that—_

 

An abrupt knock on his apartment door interrupts his train of thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, he walks over to the door and opens it with his slightly trembling fingers, swallowing heavily when he’s instantly met with the blank look on Jinyoung’s face. He could already feel his heart plummeting to his stomach, knowing — _thinking —_ that he was about to be rejected right then and there.

 

“Jinyoung…” he mumbles, shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

 

He’s cut off when Jinyoung closes the gap between them, a pair of soft lips planting on his own, and it takes him a second to realise Jinyoung’s kissing him.

 

He’s fucking _kissing_ him.

 

 _What_.

 

He doesn’t hesitate much, arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s waist naturally and pulling the younger closer to him as he kisses him back. Everything about this moment was gentle and slow, as opposed to how they thought it was going to be like. Mark could feel the younger’s faint smile against his lips, and even though he wishes this moment could last a little bit longer, Jinyoung pulls away.

 

“You’re an idiot. Confessing through text and calling that an elaborate plan when you were just using numbers to tell me how you feel?”

 

“I thought it was a cute way to confess, and I was scared you’d reject me if I said I loved you in person. It would be worse than an over-the-text rejection,” Mark says, softly, staring at the younger. “So, what does this mean?”

 

“What do you think it means?” Jinyoung queries, pulling away more to look at the older properly.

 

“Feelings are _hopefully_ reciprocated?” Mark questions, eyeing the younger in the most hopeful expression Jinyoung has ever seen someone look at him with — and the fact that it was _Mark_ makes his heart flutter.

 

“You know I never kiss someone I don’t have feelings for, I’m not that type of person,” Jinyoung answers, quietly. “So yes, the feelings are reciprocated and Mark.” He pauses as he stares at the older, a soft fondness twinkling in his eyes. “I love you, too, _so much_. For a lifetime. 520, 1314, am I right?” he says, showing off the smile Mark has come to fall for over the years, with the crinkles by the corners of his eyes and with mirth shining in his eyes.

 

Mark chuckles softly and, in response to that, pulls him in for another kiss.

 

520, 1314.

 

_I love you, for a lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not familiar with the Chinese language, 520 in Chinese is 五二零, wǔ èr líng, which sounds like 我爱你, wǒ ài nǐ, meaning “I love you” in English. 1314 in Chinese is 一三一四, yī sān yī sì, which sounds like 一生一世, yī shēng yī shì, which basically means “Forever” or “For a lifetime.” Put them together and the literal translation is “I love you, forever/for a lifetime.” Also note that the pinyin I used is for the Mandarin way of saying these words. It’s kind of like how we use 143 to say “I love you” or some thing like that.


End file.
